Runaway Spirit Squad
The Runaway Spirit Squad (駆け魂隊 Kaketama-tai ) is an organization from new hell that sends their demons to the human realm where they can either make a contract with a human to be their buddy or be alone to capture the loose Spirits that have escaped from hell. Background The squad was formed roughly around 10 years ago when an Earthquake hit on Maijima Seasidepark, causing the seal that kept the Old devils (along with the Goddesses) to be freed. The Old devils, being sealed for many years, are stuck in spirit form and tried to escape. Coicidentally, a young Keima and Tenri arrived there and Keima, bwas unconcious. Some of the Weiss then tried to posses Tenribut she and Keima was saved by Diana, a goddess. Diana then led them to safety but sadly, this also led the way for 600,000 spirits to escape to the human world, possessing some humans to gain power. This led the New (and some Old) devils to form the Runaway spirit squad and hunt them down with the help of thier human partners. Main Goal The main goal for the runaway spirit squad is to capture all of the escaped spirits and re-seal them. A secondary objective is for the to locate and help the goddesses. Vintage Vintage is an illegal organization of Old Devils that wished to restore Old Hell to its former glory. However, the organization has already been crushed by New Hell many times officailly.Unofficially, Vintage is deeply rooted in New Hell and the squad and apparently the Squad and Vintage made deals with each other to help with their own purposes. Also, many Vintage members have managed to sneak within the ranks of the squad and uses them to find and kill the goddess. Furthermore,some Vintage members have managed to attain high positions in the squad, making Vintage more and more powerful. Generic Equipments and Outfits All squad members are issued with three Equipments to assist their endeavors while capturing the runaway spirits. It is also noted that squad members can also bring thier personel belongings to the human world. (Like Elsie's broom and Nora's weapons). They are : Hagoromo The hagoromo is issued to members of the squad. They are mostly used to assist and support the buddies and to help the buddies to allow smoother and easier capture of the hosts of the Weiss. Sensor The sensor is used by squad members to locate if a target is being possessed by a spirit. Vintage agents use a different type to locate the goddesses. Detention Bottle It is the main equipment used by members to capture and trap runaway spirits that was being forced out of a host. The bottle, cannot hold in level 4 runaway spirits unless another stronger variant is used. The stronger variant however, seems to be rarer as only two members have them so far. District Chiefs District Chiefs are devils in New Hell who performed exceptionally well or are some powerful Old Devil family members. They are in-charge of supervising other squad members in an area.The valedictorian of the school that trains squad members is awarded with the Scythe of Testament. The known district chiefs are: *Haqua du Lot Herminium (Former District Chief of Area 32. Postion revoked. Fired for "treason") *Nora Floriann Leoria'' '(District Cheif of Area 30-2. Double Agent for Keima by joining Vintage)'' *Sharia Frey Amon (District Chief of Area 30-4) *Lune (Current District Chief of Area 32. Vintage Excecutive) Other Members Buddies Buddies are human partners along with a squad member to assist in removing a runaway spirit from a host. The reason for human members to join varies from willingly to forced. To ensure that human partners won't escape from thier contracts, a guillotine collar is placed to both the buddy and tha squad member and will kill both should they try to break the contract. The known members are: '''Humans : *Katsuragi Keima (Buddy of Elsie) *Marui Yukie (Former buddy of Haqua) *Asama Ryō (Buddy of Nora) 'Devils :' *Elsie de Lute Irma (Buddy of Keima) *Fiore (Vintage member) *Gira (Vintage member) *Meg *Angie *Camry *Cresta Trivia * All of the members (excluding buddies) are female. The reason is that there are no men in new hell. * It is speculated that Nikaido and Akari are members of the squad dedicated to uncover and stop Vintage. Category:Organizations